Una historia de Tres
by jewell01
Summary: Darcy no estaba segura de como llego a estar con un bebé en brazos pero de algo estaba segura, no renunciaría a ese bebé aunque Tony vuele la mitad de la torre al enterarse o si el capitán 'me centrare en mi trabajo, necesitamos darnos un tiempo pero saldré con la sobrina nieta de mi ex' venga con sus mayas apretadas tras a ellos nu-uh. -Resumen completo en el interior-
1. Prologo

**Resumen:**

 **Darcy no estaba segura de como llego a estar en esta situación con un bebé en brazos, pero de algo estaba segura, no renunciaría a ese bebé aunque Tony vuele la mitad de la torre al enterarse o si el capitán 'oh me centrare en mi trabajo, necesitamos darnos un tiempo pero saldré con la sobrina nieta de mi ex' venga con sus mayas apretadas tras a ellos nu-uh nadie le quitaría a su hijo así tenga que meterle el taser por donde el sol no brilla a hydra o a cualquier otro.**

 **Harry no sabía exactamente lo que sucedió antes de llegar a los brazos cálidos de la mujer a la que llamaba mamá pero estaba seguro que amaba estar entre ellos.**

* * *

Prologo

-Muerte y vida-

* * *

Harry no recordaba muy bien, o al menos no mucho más allá de la niebla que fue su vida, recordaba la lucha, cuerpos tirados por el campo, luces y palabras gritadas al aire sombras bailando por el campo y un hombre de mantos negros ¿sin nariz? No estaba seguro.

Pero lo que si recordaba, era el sonido del cuerpo de ese hombre tocando el suelo en un ruido sordo segundos antes de que una luz golpeara contra él y todo se volviera negro.

En un principio esta oscuridad lo había acogido aunque se había hecho reducido con el pasar del tiempo, a Harry no le importaba, se sentía seguro, caliente, un sentimiento que no recordaba tener con frecuencia antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba. Pero entonces un día había escuchado gritos amortiguados y luego frio, un frio completo que llenaban sus pulmones y una luz que brillaba como si fuera el mismo maldito sol a solo unos centímetros de él.

Recordaba haber llorado y también el llorar más fuerte cuando lo habían sacado de unos brazos cálidos tan solo unos momentos después de haber aterrizados en ellos.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuando tiempo paso desde ese momento, entre manchas blancas, con personas que empujaban una cosa parecida a una botella en su boca con un líquido blanco que hacía que su estómago se sintiera agradable y dejara de sonar, entonces un día había vuelto a sentir los mismos brazos cálidos recogerlos una vez más, no había podido evitar soltar un gorgoteo al ver esos ojos verdes cálidos frente a él.

-Hola pequeño tipo- Había reído la mujer a solo unos centímetros de él.

El sonido de su pequeño estomago protestando por comida había sido la respuesta de su cuerpo, la ligera risa de la mujer había vuelto a resonar en sus oídos antes de estar en un abrazo cuidadoso con algo empujando en su boca.

Era cierto de que no podía recordar bien, pero no le importaba, podía sentir su estómago siendo llenado y estar encerrado en un abrazo amoroso junto al tarareo de la mujer.

Si, esto era mucho más cómodo que correr detrás de un hombre sin nariz con una varita en la mano.

Un último pensamiento destello en su mente antes de sucumbir al sueño.

¿Qué en el infierno es una varita?

* * *

 **¡Hola! Desde hace un tiempo cofcofmesescofcof estoy loca por el StevexDarcy pero entonces me encontré otra vez con el mundo del crossover con HP y dije ''Ey! seria genial una historia donde Harry muriera en la batalla final y se le diera una segunda oportunidad en el mundo marvel'' entonces las ideas volaron por mi cabeza y mis dedos se volvieron locos en el teclado xD tal vez en unos días publique el capitulo 1.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **-Todo comenzó con una explosión-**

* * *

 **Un visto rápido al tiempo donde comenzó todos los problemas de Darcy**

* * *

Si Darcy era sincera consigo mismo sabía que todo lo que ella estaba viviendo llegaría a un fin, claro, ella era súper asistente portadora de pop-tarts que electrocuto al mismo dios nórdico del trueno, bueno, puede que en ese momento dicho dios-extraterrestre era técnicamente humano pera eh, detalles.

En todo caso, al igual que ella no predijo el aterrizaje de Thor en la tierra o de Loki que resulto ser su no-hermano y loco psicópata asesino en masas un tanto narcisista e incluso los extraterrestres que parecían monos voladores con cara de momia, ella definitivamente tampoco había visto venir su relación con Steve Rogers alias Capitán América, Darcy lo había visto en fotos de sus libros de historia y vídeos grabados durante la invasión e incluso raras veces deambulando por los laboratorios en la torre ¿y cómo ella lo había logrado reconocer en todo el caos conocido como los laboratorios? Simple, ese marco dorito y esa pinta de adonis sacado de un libro para adolescentes hormonales era algo de tener en cuenta, aparte ese trasero se veía realmente bien en pantalones de entrenamiento, está bien ¡Demandarla! Pero Darcy era una mujer de sangre caliente y ella podría asegurar que incluso vio a algunos varones admirar la patriótica retaguardia de Cap.

Volviendo al tema principal, la razón por la que conoció a Steve Rogers fue debido a un 'pequeño' error por parte de uno de sus maníacos de la ciencia favoritos, todo había comenzado como cualquier día normal en los laboratorios solo que con 2 variables diferentes.

1 no era el laboratorio de Jane.

2 la explosión no era culpa de Jane.

Claro, tanto tiempo trabajando como asistente de Jane (con sueldo ahora ¡Yey!) ella ya se 'debería' haber acostumbrado a que alguna cosa explote, pero cuando la explosión es debido a que cierto genio multimillonario y a una taza de café que cayó sobre un experimento importante, bueno, digamos que nada es bonito. (Dejar una taza de café de hace 9 días sobre las herramientas en el estante ¿Enserio Tony? ¿Enserio?)

Cuando la explosión había lanzado de todos por diferentes lados y luego un Hulk salvaje había salido, Darcy había decidido que esta vez sí exigiría un aumento, su hámster no moriría de hambre si ella moriría aquí ¿ok?

Gritos y alarmas sonaron, Darcy apenas se pudo preguntar dónde estaba Jane antes de que sintiera como un gran peso caía sobre su tórax y luego, solo oscuridad.

* * *

La primera vez que salió de la oscuridad escucho los pasos apresurados contra las baldosas, así como otros gritos de una persona que a sus oídos sonaban como ordenes aunque no podía identificar exactamente que decían.

Su cabello tocaba su nariz y le era incomodo pero cuando intento alzar su mano para poder quitarlo se dio con la sorpresa de que no podía moverlo, por un momento Darcy estuvo tentada a gritar ¿porque en los siete infiernos no podía mover su cuerpo?

Vagamente registro como una sombra se acercaba a ella y hacia algo en su brazo.

Dichosa oscuridad otra vez.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba echada boca abajo.

-¿Señorita Lewis?- llamo una voz a su derecha- Por favor no intente levantarse su espalda fue herida al igual que una parte de su abdomen, necesito que guarde reposo, aquí, tome el agua por medio del sorbete.

Si Darcy hubiera podido hablar probablemente hubiera dado una respuesta sarcástica, pero en esos momentos su lengua se sentía como plomo y su garganta estaba seca como el demonio así que solo obedeció.

-¡Oh gracias a Dios! ¡Darcy despertaste!-

Y ahí estaba Jane.

* * *

Ella no volvió a ver a Tony por el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, claro, Darcy sabía que él era un genio súper ocupado y todo pero al menos esperaba una de esas típicas canastas con fruta que decía ''que te mejores'' aunque lo había conocido el día de la explosión le había caído bien y esperaba que llegaran a ser amigos, pero bueno, el mundo no gira en torno a nuestros deseos

Por otro lado, su pena al perder un potencial nuevo amigo se había visto opacada por las visitas de Steve Rogers, así es señores, el infame capitán américa la estaba visitando y ella podía decir que quería besuquear su estúpidamente encantador rostro cada vez que se reía y esos adorables pliegues de risa aparecían alrededor de sus ojos.

Sus visitas habían comenzado cuando ella había intentado escapar de su cuarto de hospital después de 3 días de eterno sufrimiento en esa sala esterilizada con 180 canales sin absolutamente nada que ver.

Casi había logrado escapar como toda una verdadera ninja badass pero al doblar una esquina había chocado con él en su apretado y apretado traje de pelea, en ese momento ella se hubiera quedado en ese exacto lugar con sus manos sobre esos hermosos pectorales, pero como toda cenicienta la magia tiene que terminar y esta vez fue por culpa de una enfermera que había soltado un grito al verla fuera del cuarto.

Después de una lucha épica (Darcy absolutamente negaba que esa pantufla voladora fuera culpa de ella nu-uh) el cap. La había terminado acompañando a su cuarto como favor a la enfermera que tenía una marca de pantufla en la cara.

Luego todo había fluido como si del más cuento cursi se tratara, los 2 habían hecho algo así como un ''click'' en algún momento al comienzo de la conversación para tratar de esfumar el ambiente incomodo que había surgido, al preguntarle sobre por qué andaba en mallas en el hospital (no es que ella se quejara) él había dicho que cada cierto tiempo venia al hospital a visitar a los niños enfermos (¿no es un amor?)

Habían hablado tanto y de tantos temas diferentes que una enfermera había tenido que entrar al cuarto porque la hora de visita había terminado ya hace bastante tiempo.

Y así habían comenzado sus visitas inter diarias y su amistad, o al menos ella creía que era amistad.

* * *

Cuatro meses después y con la espalda completamente sanada, Darcy había vuelto a su trabajo como minion con sueldo solo para darse con la sorpresa de que sus cuentas bancarias no estaban tan vacías como ella creía que estarían luego de no trabajar tantos meses y sus tratamientos que ella podría jurar que no estaban dentro de su seguro de Salud.

Jane le había dicho que el hospital había sido pagado por Tony y su salario se había seguido cobrando a pesar de que no trabajo ese tiempo, algo así como que esa era la forma de demostrar preocupación o pedir perdón al modo de Tony.

Bueno, si su modo de demostrar que lo sentía era tirando dinero a diestra siniestra para que ella no tenga que dormir en la calle, Darcy no se estaría quejando.

* * *

Las semanas seguían pasando y las visitas de Steve no habían parado solo que esta vez sus encuentros ya no eran en una sala de hospital si no en los laboratorios. Darcy podía decir que las charlas entre ellos sin ningún tema en especifico no habían cambiado pero sin embargo ella podría apostar su iPod que la atmósfera entre ellos definitivamente si lo hecho, un beso en la mejilla aquí, un abrazo de amigos que duraba más de lo que era estrictamente necesario allá y luego durante una salida durante el otoño ese beso en la mejilla había sido en los labios.

Aunque podía jurar que algunas veces Steve la miraba como si ella fuera solo un fantasma que iría a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

* * *

Tony por otro lado… Darcy casi sentía que él la había comenzado a asechar ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue cuando él había bajado al laboratorio de Jane para discutir algunas teorías, sin embargo había notado que Tony la miraba por la comisura del ojo cada vez que ella fingía estar ocupada con algo.

La segunda vez fue cuando había salido del edificio del brazo de Steve, ella vio como Tony prácticamente había saltado detrás de las mesas en el exterior del restaurante para evitar ser visto.

Y luego… él se había acercado lleno de confianza con una exclamación de '¡Lewis! ¡Justo el minion que buscaba!' había dado una diarrea verbal sobre como ahora ella era también su asistente con sueldo, que comenzaba esa tarde y que no se preocupara porque podía seguir siendo minion de jane, quitándose las gafas de sol que Darcy estaba muy segura valían más que su propio apartamento, se los puso sobre su cabeza y se fue silbando dejando unos papeles en sus manos.

Bueno… al menos su nuevo contrato contaba con seguro para mascotas.

* * *

Adecuándose a su nueva vida y a los poco fiables horarios de comida y sueño de sus jefes, Darcy podía decir que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo, manteniéndolos vivos y que no mueran por inanición como todo un buen asistente, aparte, su relación con Steve que cada vez se volvía más seria.

Ella podía decir que tal vez, solo tal vez, el mundo estaba tratando de equilibrarse después de toda la mierda que pasó durante su juventud.

Pero como no, todo se fue al carajo cuando Hydra ataco y todo lo que comenzó en su vida con una explosión en el laboratorio termino con otra.

* * *

 **Bueno, ese fue el capitulo 1 ¿La razón por la que no profundizo las relaciones de Darcy con los demás? fácil, es porque esto sigue siendo solo como una introducción a la historia, quiero que mis lectores tengan una idea de donde están parados con referencia a la situación de Darcy con los demás, La verdadera historia comienza cuando Harry es un niño y vive junto con Darcy, lo cual sera durante la era de Ultron (masomenos xD) ya que ahí recién comenzare a profundizarlas y escribir la historia como tal, de hecho no pensaba publicar este capitulo, pero mi computadora esta malograda y cuando intente salvar los capítulos que había hecho se borraron (llore como por media hora antes de que mi mamá me diera una taza de leche con cereal :'v) ya bueno, la cosa es que probablemente dentro de unos dias actualice, no sé no prometo nada, aun sigo deprimida por perder más de 20 paginas de capítulos x'D**

 **by. Jewell**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAP 2**

 **Hola buen señor**

 **Seré sincera aquí, no pensaba escribir este capítulo hasta más adelante pero OMG acabo de ver Infinity war el jueves y omg omg omg realmente lo ame y me dio tantas ideas que de no ser porque quede viuda de unos de mis esposos del mundo marvel (¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO POR QUÉ?!) me hubiera puesto a garabatear ideas furiosamente, bueno sin más preámbulos aquí el capítulo!**

 **Psd: Capitulo largo aquí, no se acostumbren (? xD**

 **Psd2: El dibujo que actualmente esta como mi perfil es el de Darcy en la escena final, lo iba a entramar tipo comic pero aun no configuro mi tableta así que a marcador nomas :v lo tendré como perfil hasta que averigüe como chingados se inserta una imagen en el puto texto de ao3! arg!**

* * *

Darcy no recordaba mucho sobre su infancia, cuando eres una rata de calle más tratando de sobrevivir, los días pasan rápidos y sin importancia.

 _Pero sin embargo recordaba mucho a la vez._

Si le preguntabas, sobre su niñez ella te diría que era toda una patea traseros y que incluso antes de la llegada de Thor ella probablemente ya estaba en los registros de SHIELD por romperle la nariz a uno de sus hombres de negro espeluznantes cuando tenía 10 años.

 _Que incluso antes de la llegada de Thor ella conocía la vida fuera del planeta._

Si le preguntabas sobre sus padres, ella daría una sacudida de mano y diría con aire casual que su supuesta madre la dio en adopción ni bien estuvo fuera de sus entrañas y que su padre probablemente seguía por ahí en algún lugar, no es como si a ella les importara alguno de los dos.

 _Ella sabía que no los necesitaba, ya que al final del día siempre tenía a alguien que la amaba y protegía aunque los demás no pudieran verla._

Finalmente, si alguien le preguntaba sobre su situación de vida actual y si sentía miedo, ella tendría una mirada soñadora antes de soltar un sólido ¨No¨.

 _Porque era verdad, ¿No es así?_

Porque después de todo, aun si estuviera al filo del mundo, rota y sin una sola persona al rededor, ella no caería.

 _Ángela._

* * *

Al igual que la primera explosión, la segunda vino sin ningún tipo de aviso y cuando sucedió no fue como en las películas donde la música sonaba y el mundo se movía de forma tan lenta que el protagonista podía ver y grabar con fuego en su mente sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No.

Una explosión en la maldita vida real no era así.

O al menos esos fueron los vagos pensamientos que tenía Darcy mientras trataba de cubrir el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso de Jane con el suyo.

Para suerte o desgracia, depende del punto desde el cual veas la situación, Darcy había logrado tirar a Jane contra ella, justo a tiempo para protegerlas a ambas detrás de una de las grandes mesas de metal antes de que gran parte de los vidrios y madera que decoraban el lugar explotaran.

Los gritos al alrededor se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a cada segundo junto con los pasos frenéticos de las personas que trataban de huir de la trampa de vidrio y metal que momentos antes había sido una hermosa recepción. Cuando a través de su desordenado cabello pudo ver como gente con trajes negros y grandes armas comenzaron a aparecer, Darcy sabía que tenían que salir de ahí y al parecer su pequeña científica favorita compartía sus pensamientos porque la sintió tensarse a la primera vista de ellos.

Haciendo caso omiso a los vidrios que la rodeaban atrapo una de las manos de Jane antes de que ambas salieran corriendo como si el diablo estuviera detrás de ellas.

Lo cual pensó irónicamente Darcy, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Por un breve momento, un pequeño y feliz momento cuando cruzaron la destruida puerta de entrada, ella había pensado que estaban a salvo, que habían logrado salir del infierno solo con pequeños raspones.

Sin embargo esas ilusiones se vieron tiradas al suelo cuando vio a las personas correr y a los agentes disparando a sangre fría a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Una parte de su cerebro le reprocho ese pensamiento tan estúpido, porque después de todo ¿Cuándo algo era tan fácil para ella?

-¡Consigan a la doctora Foster!-

Otra fuerte explosión sonó a pocos metros de ellas, sin embargo, esta vez el destino no les sonrió y Darcy pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que la mano de Jane y ella se separaron, cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo y su cuerpo voló como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

Un jadeo sin sonido salió de su boca al sentir su espalda chocar contra el duro suelo de piedra, apretando los dientes, se tragó un grito al sentir un metal perforar en su pierna, condenar su maldita alma si por un corte ella estaría llamando la atención de esos tipos, aunque por otro lado ciertamente tenía que admitirse a sí misma que había sido una idea bastante estúpida el alejarse tanto de la torre como lo habían hecho, tampoco podía tirar a la basura ese pequeño pensamiento traicionero sobre Steve lejos de esta situación por una misión estúpido de SHIELD.

Pero sin embargo, una parte de ella pico, se supone que esto no iba a pasar, Jane prácticamente no había visto a Thor en un año sí, pero incluso entonces Fury había dicho que las dos seguirían bajo su protección incluso si el dios del trueno y la pequeña científica rompían, Jane por su gran cerebro y ella… bueno ella, por su ¨conexión¨ con Steve.

Ahora que su cabeza zumbaba y su visión se volvía borrosa, el recuerdo de Fury diciéndole a Tony que ambas estarían protegidas en esta conferencia por agentes de SHIELD cruzo su memoria.

Un par de botas de combate negras y llenas de polvo aparecieron ante su ya borrosa vista.

-Así que aquí estabas pequeña perra-

Estúpido SHIELD ¿Dónde estaba cuando se le necesitaba?

* * *

A decir verdad, ella no recordaba mucho sobre el momento en el que rescataron a Jane y ella, al diablo, no recordaba más que pequeños fragmentos borrosos de su estancia en ese lugar en realidad.

Cuando despertó 3 semanas después, contando las 2 semanas que estuvieron dentro de esas instalaciones de Hydra, lo primero que vio fue a un par de maltrechos científicos con el nombre de Jane y Tony.

La pequeña científica se había tirado sobre ella prácticamente al momento en el que abrió los ojos mientras Tony las miraba con algo parecido a ¿Dolor?

Vagando su mirada por la habitación, Darcy trato de buscar disimuladamente señales de una cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

La mueca que vio en la cara de Tony cuando al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba envió un pequeño ladrillo de pesar a su estómago.

-El idiota de tu novio salió hace unos 6 días a una misión- declaró, con claro enfado en el rostro.

Jane sollozó sobre su hombro, apretándola más fuerte.

-Oh…-

* * *

Darcy no estaba molesta.

¿Herida? Demonios si, tanto física como sentimentalmente.

¿Triste? Le dolía el no ver a Steve después de una experiencia como esa.

¿Asustada? Como el infierno, no sabía lo que le habían hecho durante esa semana en la que había estado capturada bajo las garras de Hydra.

Pero enfadada no, Steve le había advertido, le había dicho que habría momentos en los que él no podría estar para ella, le había suplicado en ese momento que entendiera porque la vida de un súper héroe no era fácil.

Darcy había aceptado y por eso había tratado de sofocar esa pequeña llama de odio que había querido crecer dentro de ella, Tony junto a Bruce habían sido quienes las habían salvado y ella estaba infinitamente agradecida, no iba a mandar sus esfuerzos a la basura solo por ponerse sentimental.

Mientras que Jane había sido encerrado en un gran laboratorio custodiada por 8 guardias que le doblaban el tamaño, Darcy había sido encontrada en otro laboratorio lleno de viales y agujas espeluznantes, a pesar de que todos los exámenes hechos por los médicos de Shield habían salido negativos indicando que no había nada raro en su cuerpo, Darcy casi podía sentir como algo dentro de ella se había roto, algo ajeno pero cálido a la vez.

El crujido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Darcy…-

El sonido de una bolsa golpeando el duro suelo seguido de unos pesados pero apresurados pasos resonaron dentro del apartamento que compartían.

Parándose a solo un paso de ella, al fin pudo ver lo agotado que se veía, con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, con las manos temblorosas y el pelo fuera su habitual peinado perfecto.

-Steve…-

Y como si una señal o un permiso hubiera sido dado, Darcy se encontró atrapada por sus fuertes brazos y con la cara presionada contra su clavícula.

-Lo lamento… lo lamento tanto muñeca-

Con las manos aferradas al traje táctico aún sucio de Steve, Darcy se permitió soltar las primeras lágrimas desde su secuestro.

Ella se sentía tan malditamente sola.

* * *

-¿Qué?-

\- Yo…- El pesado suspiro masculino resonó en la cocina- No podemos seguir juntos Darcy, nosotros, yo… no puedo.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Darcy en voz baja, tratando de ignorar el chasquido que por un momento creyó escuchar dentro de ella.

-Ellos, Hydra está detrás de ti ahora y yo ni siquiera pude protegerte, si no fuera porque Tony se dio cuenta a tiempo, entonces tu podrías haber estado-

Dejando su taza de café sobre el mostrador, Darcy camino hasta estar parada frente a Steve mirando como su mandíbula comenzaba a temblar.

-Estaban detrás de Jane- Aclaró la morena- esto viene con el trabajo ya sabes…

Sacudiendo la cabeza Steve dio un paso atrás, Darcy trato de no sentirse herida ante su abrupta distancia.

-Si Tony no hubiera revisado su tableta en ese momento…- Bramó – Entonces por mi culpa tú podrías… tú podrías-

-Steve, escúchame- Trato de atrapar su mano, pero esta salió de su alcance- ¡Steve!

-Darcy no- suspiro, alejando su mirada de ella- yo-

 _Sabes cariño… desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que me harías sufrir._

-¡Con un demonio Steve, no todo es por ti!- Gritó Darcy apretando ambos puños- ¡Si no te das cuenta yo ya estaba muy profundo en esta mierda cuando nos conocimos! ¡Soy la maldita asistente de dos de los cientificos más codiciados del mundo y-

 _Y sin embargo me deje caer en ese precipicio confiando en ti para que abrieras los brazos y me atraparas._

-¡No lo entiendes Darcy!- las manos de Steve volaron a los hombros de la morena- ¡Estar conmigo no es más que una gran diana en tu espalda! ¡Entiéndelo, nunca podremos ser esa pareja que tanto anhelas-!

-¡Yo nunca dije-!

 _¿Recuerdas esos momentos? En los que éramos felices y despertábamos con las manos entrelazadas._

-lo sé, nunca lo dijiste…- Susurró soltándola- Pero sin embargo sé que lo deseas… sé que deseas una familia y yo no puedo darte eso Darcy… tú siempre estarás en peligro conmigo.

 _Me prometías que siempre estarías para mí y que nunca me dejarías caer._

Sus ojos picaban, pero no podía apartar la mirada del rostro del varón frente a ella.

-Esto no tiene que ser así…- Susurró la morena, llevando ambas manos a las mejillas del rubio, tratando de atrapar su mirada- Steve… esto no tiene que ser así- Repitió pero él seguía sin dirigirle la mirada- Steve… mírame.

 _Dijiste que estaríamos juntos, que no me abandonarías como los demás._

-Steve- Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro pero igual continuo -Si en realidad quieres que esto se termine… si en realidad quieres que salga de tu vida, quiero que me mires y q-que me digas que ya no me quieres.

 _Lo prometiste mil y un veces mientras besabas el dorso de mi mano._

-Mírame- Suplico Darcy sujetando su rostro entre sus manos- ¡Por un demonio, Steve mírame!

 _Y sin embargo ahora te vas como todos los demás, ¡Dejándome sola de nuevo!_

Ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes y por un momento solo por un pequeño momento Darcy casi se permitió respirar.

 _Pero incluso ahora, una parte de mi grita a garganta viva y ronca-_

-Lo siento Darcy-

 _¡Lo prometiste!_

* * *

La primera vez que Darcy habla con la Viuda negra directamente a pesar de que habían vivido en las mismas instalaciones por alrededor de un año, fue una mañana 13 días después de que la relación de Steve y ella terminara.

-Él solo está siendo un idiota de nuevo- Le había dicho parándose de brazos cruzados frente a ella- Por favor no lo dejes ir, él te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Y luego la pelirroja había salido de la cocina como había entrado, sin una mirada atrás.

Sus palabras habían picado y por unos momentos, unos gloriosos y tiernos momentos Darcy se había permitido creer en aquellas palabras.

Pero todo se había venido abajo cuando esa misma tarde había visto a Steve en la cafetería a unas cuadras de la torre junto a una rubia.

Ellos estaban sonriéndose entre sí, con las manos demasiado cerca como para la comodidad de dos personas que son simplemente amigos.

Y con ese brillo en los ojos que Darcy no había visto en meses dirigirse hacia ella.

Sus pasos de regreso a la torre comenzaron antes de que ella incluso lo registrara.

* * *

Jane había exigido vivir fuera de la torre.

Tony había discutido.

Fury había gritado.

Pero al final ambas obtuvieron un apartamento con un laboratorio en el sótano a unas cuadras de la Torre.

* * *

Cuando Jane y ella se mudaron de la torre, Darcy casi esperaba ver salir por el ascensor a Steve hacia el vestíbulo pidiendo que no se fuera.

Sin embargo cuando ambas estuvieron en las grandes puertas del edificio, solo Tony y Bruce estuvieron ahí para despedirse de ellas.

' _Él salió esta madrugada a otra misión'-_ Le había dicho Natasha antes de irse también.

La pequeña llama de odio volvió a surgir en su pecho.

* * *

Había estado vomitando y ella estaba casi 90% segura de que no era debido a que su estómago mágicamente se había vuelto sensible luego de comerse un pote de helado con un paquete de galletas durante sus funciones de cine nocturno semanales con Jane.

Esto ya había venido sucediendo desde hace un par de semanas, pero no se había preocupado o al menos no lo había hecho, hasta que había sentido más de una vez al día que la visión se le volvía borrosa de repente, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar.

Primero había pensado, que tal vez su anemia había vuelto pero eso quedó descartado unos días después cuando en medio de uno de los maratones de ¡Ciencia! de sus científicos había visto un calendario abandonado entre sus papeles.

Y entonces la sospecha le había pegado fuerte como un camión de carga en todo el rostro.

¨Es totalmente imposible que esto suceda, ya han pasado como ¿2 meses? Incluso entonces, estuve secuestrada y revisada por los doctores de Shield, ellos se hubieran dado cuenta… ¿Cierto?¨- Trato de calmarse a sí misma.

Apretando la cajita rosa entre sus manos, Darcy soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

 _¨Solamente es para descartar posibilidades¨-_ Se repitió mentalmente.

Recogiendo la prueba de embarazo sobre el lavado que había estado tratando de evitar mirar, soltó otro tembloroso aliento y abrió los ojos.

Dos líneas dentro de un pequeño rectángulo blanco saltaron a su vista.

-Joder.

* * *

Cuando Darcy al fin había decidido contárselo a Jane, ya había pasado alrededor de 9 días, no era que ella no confiara en su pequeña científica todo lo contraria, ella solo… había estado buscando el momento perfecto.

Había esperado un montón de gritos o al menos un jadeo conmocionado, pero en cambio, solo había conseguido un-

-Oh…- había murmurado antes de dejar sus papeles sobre la mesa plegable del pequeño comedor- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Alrededor de dos meses- había respondido.

Una brusca toma de aire casi hace que Darcy baje la cabeza, pero la mirada de preocupación desnuda en los ojos de Jane la detuvo.

-tú- ¡Oh dios! ¡Saliste volando durante la explosión! ¡Y-y luego tomaste tantos medicamentos! ¡¿Cómo los doctores de Shield no pudieron-?!

-No lo sé…- Cortó suavemente Darcy mirando a los ojos de su amiga- Pero ellos si… por eso no hicieron nada conmigo en esa sala de experimentación Jane, por eso-

Las manos de Jane temblaban sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron en realización.

-¿Ellos…?- susurró.

-Hydra-

* * *

Solo después de programar un viaje a Chicago el fin de semana junto a una cita con una obstetra amiga de la mamá de Jane que había prometido mantener todo lo más confidencial posible, Darcy se había permitido respirar con algo parecido al alivio.

 _-¨ ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?¨-_ Su cerebro traicionero susurró.

Ciertamente ella estaba 100% segura de que Hydra sabía de su bebé y muy probablemente Shield también por eso no dañaron su cuerpo, necesitaban al potencial hija o hijo de Capitán América.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué les valía más, un nuevo soldado moldeable o unas muestras de ADN que tenían muchas posibilidades de fallar?

El estómago de Darcy dio un revoltijo ante el pensamiento.

* * *

Cuando el fin de semana pasó y Darcy se encontraba en una habitación de hotel de mala muerte con los resultados de los exámenes en la obstetra en sus manos, por fin pudo llorar.

No le importo si su llanto pudo haber atraído la atención de todos los demás en el piso, ella estaba tan malditamente aliviada.

Su bebé, esa pequeña cosa que parecía un maní en esa radiografía estaba absoluta y completamente sano formándose dentro de ella de manera saludable.

2 meses con casi 3 semanas.

Alrededor de 2 meses desde que Hydra la había secuestrado, Alrededor de 2 meses desde que despertó en aquella sala médica de Shield y 1 mes desde que Steve la había dejado.

Con los brazos abrazando su vientre, una risa escapo de entre sus sollozos.

Ella no iba a perder a su bebé.

* * *

El día que SHIELD cae, fue uno normal, era casi como las explosiones, en un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente… no.

Darcy no había estado cerca cuando sucedió, a pesar de todas las llamadas y mensajes de Tony sobre que volviera a la torre junto con Jane, ellas habían permanecido tercamente en su pequeño departamento en un barrio poco poblado.

Ahora no sabía si estaba agradecida de eso.

Jane se había ido hace unos días a una supuesta investigación por orden de Fury aunque esta vez, la seguridad había sido contratada por gente de confianza de Stark, mientras Darcy se había quedado en el pequeño pero hogareño apartamento.

Cuando la mierda golpeo más fuerte y en todos los noticieros del país salió sobre la verdadera identidad del soldado de invierno, sus rodillas temblaron.

Cuando Hydra salio a luz publica y todos los archivos de SHIELD fueron subidos a Internet , incluso los de poca relevancia como los de Darcy, el primero en volar a través de su ventana (literalmente) fue Tony.

Había parecido desesperado, con el cabello fuera de lugar y con una mirada un poco loca.

Cuando se miraron Darcy no estaba mejor, ella estaba abrumada, con miedo, sola y llorando sobre su cama con el celular en mano tratando de contactar con Jane.

Porque oh dulce Frigga, SHIELD la había dejado en lo que probablemente se convertiría en una zona de batalla y ella estaba aterrorizada, su bebé, podía perderlo si tenía un mal golpe, su bebé.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la morena, ahora ya no había SHIELD para que trabajaran detrás de las cortinas manteniéndola vigilada, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran por ella y su bebé.

Por eso, no sintió ningún tipo de vergüenza cuando se lanzó sobre Tony abrazándolo desesperada ni bien lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, en ese punto ni siquiera le importaba si había roto la ventana de su sala.

-¿Chico, estas bi-?

-¡Por favor…!- Sollozó, apretándolo más fuerte- ¡Por favor… no dejes que me lo quiten…!

Lagrimas corrían por su rostro, su promesa de no llorar rota y olvidada en algún lugar oscuro de su mente.

-¡Por favor, no dejes que me quiten a mi bebé!

* * *

 **Toca su violín imaginario ¿más sad o así está bien?**

 **By. Jewell**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **-La muerte y su maestro-**

* * *

 **Oh my gato, que es esto-?! ¡¿Jewell está viva?! Si si si, lo sé, ni yo me lo creo.**

 **psd: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y blah blah blah.**

* * *

Darcy a estas alturas podía catalogar las cosas locas que había vivido a lo largo de sus 24 años en una escala de 1 al 10.

Sin embargo no estaba segura si esta escala podía adaptarse a Deadpool.

De hecho si alguna vez ella contaba sobre esta peculiar experiencia donde conoció al infame mercenario fácilmente podría decir ''Un día más en mi triste vida, hombre''.

Ella había estado cruzando un puente peatonal con sus más recientes antojos dentro de bolsas de papel, cuando el sonido de varios claxons, seguido de disparos la habían hecho voltear sobresaltada.

Y entonces una mancha roja había aparecido en su línea de visión.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Correeeee!- Había gritado, antes de sujetarla por la cintura y tirarse del puente, momentos antes de que-

El puto puente explote.

¿Enserio? ¿Qué carajos con los malos y las explosiones, acaso son todos pirómanos?

* * *

Cuando ella había sido enviada a Canadá con la excusa de ser un enlace con los negocios Stark para poder escapar de todo el problema, había pensado que ahora que estaba lejos de New York sus días de locas aventuras por fin se detendrían, después de todo no creía que los extraterrestres y agencias malvadas la fueran a perseguir.

Ella estaba muy equivocada.

-¡Eeeey! Sabes, cuando Tony-boo me contrato para cuidarte, nunca dijo que sería para un par de bonitas tetas con piernas, tal vez debería- callándose cuando vio a la mujer frente a él ponerse purpura a ritmo alarmante Wade alzo las menos en un gesto universal de paz.

'Eso no debe ser bueno para el engendro dentro de su vientre' pensó lejanamente el mercenario, sin embargo, no lo manifestó en voz alta, él aún preservaba su sentido de la supervivencia muchas gracias.

Al ver al hombre frente a ella dar un paso atrás, Darcy soltó un largo suspiro irritado, se dio media vuelta hacia la sala de la casa donde se estaba quedando.

-Odio que te vayas pero me encanta ver cómo te vas- ronroneo el antihéroe cuando la morena desapareció por completo de la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Oh, jodete consolador con patas!- el furioso chillido femenino lleno la casa.

-¡Oww no sabía que tenías tan buena impresión de m-!-

Wade nunca vio llegar la tostadora que golpeo su cabeza.

* * *

Jane había aparecido en su casa llorando una madrugada, cuando Darcy le había abierto la puerta, la pequeña científica había literalmente saltado a sus brazos llorando e hipando.

Ella había logrado llevar a la astrofísica más pequeña a su sofá y ponerle una manta encima antes de que se pegara como una lapa de nuevo a su cuerpo, Wade bendito sea su corazón por una vez, las había dejado solas diciendo que iría a patrullar.

El corazón de Darcy se desplomo cuando entre los sollozos de Jane logro identificar las palabras ¨Thor¨ y ¨la dejo atrás otra vez¨.

Malditos superhéroes y sus estúpidas costumbres de romperles el corazón a los demás.

* * *

Resulto que la pequeña científica la había estado buscando desde que volvió de su conferencia donde había tenido una visita sorpresa de Thor, solo para que susodicho dios del trueno le dijera que no sabría cuando podría volver a la tierra, bueno, dejando eso de lado, Jane había vuelto a casa y claro, no había logrado encontrarla en su apartamento compartido y en su lugar, se había encontrado con un New York semi- apocalíptico mediático, un SHIELD caído y un Tony aún más sarcástico de lo normal.

Al final, Jane y Darcy habían llegado al acuerdo unánime de que Jane se quedaría durante todo el tiempo que lo necesite en la acogedora pequeña casa en la que Darcy residía actualmente, o al menos, hasta que ¡ciencia! Vuelva a llamar a Jane a algún lugar recóndito del planeta para estudiar las estrellas.

Wade se preguntó por lo bajo si tal vez ahora Tony-boo le daría un aumento por cuidar dos mujeres histérica/hormonales.

* * *

El siguiente mes, con lo que respecta a Darcy, fue bastante normal y tranquilo (incluso aburrido si se atreviera a decir).

Las visitas frecuentes de Wade aún seguían y ahora con Jane en su casa, la vida de Darcy se había tornado un poco más soportable, de hecho, ella estaba cerca de aceptar que casi se sentía familiar, justo como era antes de que todo ese lio con los superhéroes surgiera, cuando Jane y ella eran solo una científica con cuestionables hábitos de sueño y su genial asistente sin paga.

Repasando estos pensamientos en su mente, Darcy abrió la puerta delantera del auto para volver a su casa, cuando vio a otra mujer muy embarazada -oh por Frigga, esa mujer parece que va a explotar- tratando sin éxito de conseguir un auto bajo la ligera lluvia que empezaba a caer.

Cediéndole el paso, Darcy la dejo entrar para luego subir a la parte trasera del auto donde un joven se había bajado para cederle el asiento y aunque se había negado en un principio, el chico había sonreído mientras decía 'Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar una pequeña llovizna, aparte mi casa se encuentra a solo dos cuadras' .

Con los pensamientos aun revueltos y audífonos en los oídos, Darcy se preguntó lejanamente que buena estrella le había sonreído para que su vida fuera tan normal ahora.

Y fue justo en ese momento que escucho los gritos de los demás pasajeros.

Porque claro, la maldita vida no podía parar de joder con ella; o al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando el auto en que iba choco contra el camión que se había volcado en medio de la carretera.

* * *

Los gritos en la Torre vengadores eran algo común, ya sean de los científicos haciendo explotar los laboratorios o de alguna secretaria renunciando de forma histérica ya que no podían con tantas… peculiaridades que pasaban en la torre, por ende Pepper Potts se negaba a preocuparse, ya que esos malditos papeles sobre su escritorio no se sellarían, firmarían y organizarían solos.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y Pepper estaba lista para enviar su famosa mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno, las palabras ¨Darcy¨y ¨accidente¨ la hicieron parar de golpe.

Porque oh por dios ¿Acaso esa suerte para meterse en problemas era de familia?

* * *

Parpadeo una, dos veces, antes de cerrarlos por completo y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Ella había salido viva del accidente.

No tenía idea de cómo o por qué, pero por misericordia de un ente mayor o tal vez un acto del diablo, ella había salido del accidente con no más que un brazo roto, un tobillo fracturado y un feo corte en la cabeza que se veía peor de lo que era.

Su bebé por otro lado, estaba completamente ileso, llámenlo un milagro pero Darcy comenzaba a temer.

No lo tomen a mal, ella estaba feliz de que su bebé estuviera bien ¿pero desde cuando la suerte le sonreía tanto a ella?

* * *

Darcy no sabía si sentirse aliviada o enojada.

Había sido 2 días después del accidente, Jane se había aparecido frenética en la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola de una patada entre fuertes respiraciones y casi haciendo saltar por la ventana a Wade, la morena se pregunto ligeramente preocupada si era normal que una mujer del tamaño de su amiga tuviera tanta fuerza como para casi tirar la puerta de esa manera.

Y luego se había lanzado hacia ella, llorando y gritando sobre lo 'imprudente' y 'poca suerte que tenía', pero cuando había escuchado la palabra 'noticieros' y 'muerte' sus orejas se habían parado.

-¿Qué hizo Tony?- fue la primera pregunta que escapo de su boca.

Y entonces después de limpiarse las lágrimas, Jane había tomado el control del televisor en su habitación y lo había prendido en un canal de noticias internacionales.

Tony había aprovechado el accidente y oh dios, sí que lo había aprovechado.

Ya que según los noticieros y los Darcy María Lewis enlace de los negocios de Stark en Canadá había fallecido en un accidente de auto hace dos noches mientras volvía a casa.

Todo esto, confirmado por el mismo Tony Stark que al parecer había volado hasta Canadá solo para identificar el cuerpo.

Wade había soltado un jadeo exagerado mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y volteaba a verla, su actuación podría haber engañado a Darcy, de no ser porque su niñera glorificada era un terrible actor.

El zapato que salió volando de la mano de Darcy hacia Wade había caído justo en su entrepierna.

* * *

Todos habían sido movidos de residencia, habían dejado la pequeña y cómoda casa atrás para moverse ahora a una en lo profundo de un bosque, era más grande que la anterior, con dos yacusis, un patio cerrado, un cuarto principal conectado a una guardería y… está bien, en realidad era mucho, pero mucho más grande que la anterior y al parecer recién terminada de construir (Ella casi podía sentir el olor a nuevo flotando en el aire e incluso juraría que vio la etiqueta de precio en una de las lámparas).

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro se dio cuenta de que esta nueva casa se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, lugar donde podría ser fácilmente reconocida, pero a menos de diez minutos de un pequeño pueblo que contaba con un hospital igual de pequeño, pero al parecer lo suficientemente equipado como para ayudarla el día que traiga a su bebé al mundo.

Por otro lado, Wade había salido de Canadá hace una semana, no es que Darcy no lo hubiera esperado, porque bueno, ¿mercenario? Era claro que por más buen dinero que le pudiera haber dado Tony al infame Dead Pool no podría mantenerlo por tanto tiempo como para vigilar todo su embarazo.

Aparte, ya lo había escuchado murmurar sobre que estaban demasiado cerca de encontrarlo y… ¿Coloso?

* * *

Los siguientes meses, Jane la había mantenido literalmente entre almohadas, esponjosas, suaves y caras almohadas, todas cortesía de Tony para una ¨recuperación y descanso más llevadero¨.

-Llevadero mi culo- murmuró amargamente la morena mientras con una mano frotaba su vientre hinchado y con la otra apuñalaba trocitos de mango en su plato.

* * *

El día en que las contracciones comenzaron, Darcy realmente no lo había esperado, claro, se acercaba al temido noveno mes, pero aún faltaba más de dos semanas, ella era completamente consciente de eso, prácticamente se había estado mordiendo las uñas cada vez que marcaba con un plumón los días que pasaban en su calendario.

\- ¡oh joder! - había chillado Jane al ver la gran mancha a los pies de la morena, la cual definitivamente no era orina, porque los dioses saben lo vergonzoso que ya era tirarse gases al azar -¡Ya viene!

¿Por qué vida? ¡¿Por qué?!

* * *

El dolor, oh Frigga, el dolor.

¿Era normal sentirse tan mareada? Ella no podía recordar que alguno de los libros para embarazadas dijera algo sobre sentirse entumecida sin necesidad de algún medicamento.

\- Mierda- escuchó murmurar a una de las enfermeras- Doctor, el anestesiólogo llamo… no podrá llegar a tiempo con el resto de los suministros.

¿El anestesiólogo? ¿Por qué en los siete infiernos necesitaría uno?

\- Señorita Darcy ¿Me escucha? – Hablo el hombre con una mascarilla frente a ella - ¿Señorita Darcy?

Ella debió haber hecho algún sonido porque el hombre continuo.

\- Señorita, escúcheme, a habido un desprendimiento de la placenta, si no se practica una cesaría de emergencia entonces su bebé podría morir, pero no tenemos todos los recursos necesarios para practicar uno y su cuerpo también ya a perdido demasiada sangre – el doctor tomo una respiración – necesitamos que decida si es el bebé o usted.

¿un desprendimiento de la placenta?

¿Qué?

¿Bebé…?

¿morir-?

Un pequeño clic sonó en el cerebro de la morena antes de agarrar la bata del hombre a su costado.

\- ¡No me importa! - chilló Darcy en el rostro del doctor, con nueva fuerza que ni siquiera ella sabía de donde había salido- ¡ME VALE TRES PEPINOS LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER! ¡SALVE- A- MI - BEBÉ! -

El doctor la miro, un brillo de inconfundible pena brillando en sus ojos marrones.

Y entonces…

-Enfermera, prepare todo para un cesaría de emergencia y junte toda la anestesia que pueda conseguir del salón de suministros. -

* * *

Ellos no tenían lo suficiente.

Y por los siete infiernos, Darcy en realidad quería, no, anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser patear a Steve en este momento.

* * *

 _´Siempre quise una familia- murmuró Steve- mudarme a una casa en Brooklyn con mi chica y tener un montón de niños; ver como los años pasaban mientras ella y yo envejecíamos juntos, sentados de la mano en el porche´_

Darcy jadeó, abriendo con dificultad los ojos, los gritos ya no salían de su garganta adolorida.

-¡Esta sangrando demasiado, trae nuevos-!- gritó el doctor, sin embargo ella no llego a escuchar todo, sus oídos se sentían como si estuvieran llenos de algodón.

 _´Yo… no puedo prometerte un futuro Darcy- dijo mirándola a los ojos- pero en mi deseo egoísta quiero que, aun así, te quedes conmigo´_

Sangre, tanta sangre, ¿Por qué no sacaban a su bebé? ¿Por qué aun no escuchaba su llanto?

 _´Sé que algún día me tendré que ir, sin la seguridad de si volveré, pero… Por favor abre tus brazos y tu corazón para mi si lo logro, porque te amo Darcy Lewis y no quiero perderte´_

\- ¡Enfermera-! -

El grito que salió de la boca de Darcy cuando sintió como algo era sacado de su cuerpo era casi inhumano.

 _´Ni a ti, ni a nuestro talvez´_

El llanto resonó en la pequeña habitación y miles de estrellas brillaron en el cielo, por el alma tomada de una mujer y la vida traída de un nuevo ser.

* * *

Un 7 de septiembre a las 11:52 de la noche, entre las paredes grises de un hospital de un pueblo lejano en Canadá, nació Jacob James Lewis.

* * *

Un 8 de septiembre a las 00:01 de la mañana, entre las paredes grises de un hospital de un pueblo lejano de Canadá, un último aliento dejo el cuerpo de Darcy Lewis.

* * *

Las sombras de un ente sin alma envuelta en mantos negros vagaron por las salas del hospital en un pequeño pueblo olvidado de dios, asustando a las almas que paseaban entre los pasillos poco iluminados buscando paz, el ente estaba riendo y riendo a garganta viva sobre el destino de su amo que se escribía en tinta de oro.

Porque después de todo, los mortales eran divertidos.

* * *

Destino por otro lado… maldijo a la muerte y a su maestro.

* * *

 **Muy bien, para que no se me complique la vida a ustedes ni a mí, me explico, actualmente la línea de tiempo se encuentra después de lo sucedido Capitan America: el soldado de invierno pero antes de la era de Ultrón , ACLARO Jane y Thor no han terminado (o al menos aun no), simplemente Thor volvió a Asgard sin decirle a Jane cuando podría volver.**

 **Por otro lado, saben… esto lo escribí mientras pensaba en lo que me enseñaron en penal sobre los tipos de aborto ya sea natural o no, mi mente voló y pensé, si existen mujeres tan dispuestas a matar a su bebé entonces creo que existen mujeres dispuestas a practicarse una cesaría sin anestesia para salvar a su bebé, así que… si… logre encontrar noticias sobre que en realidad eso a sucedido, pero sin embargo… hasta a mi me dolió escribir esa parte, juro que hasta ahorita estoy agarrando mi propio vientre con una mueca de sufrimiento en mí rostro.**

 **Y ¡al fin! A partir de aquí la historia comenzara a ir un poco más lento, creo… xd**

 **Byebye**

 **By. Jewell**


End file.
